Our First Snow
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: Bel, Fran, and Mammon are lovers. And one day, to their suprise, it begins to snow outside! It was also on this particular day that their three-way-relationship gained a new understanding. Tyl!B26Adult!V Warnings: Fluff, OOC-ness, Lovey-dovey-ness.
1. Part 1: Mammon

**Our First Snow**

_A B26Adult!V 3-way romance threeshot._

* * *

><p>"Fran... hey, Fran," Mammon murmured, gently shaking the younger illusionist. "Wake up." Fran lazily opened one eye, then sat up, gazing at the slim, bare chest he was presented.<p>

"Aren't you cold?" he murmured, reaching up and wrapping his arms around the indigo-haired man. Mammon allowed Fran to drag him into a hug, and also allowed the younger man to start planting kisses along his jawline down to his ear. "What brings you into my room today, Mammon?" he breathed, looking up into the deep, purple eyes.

"We have something to show our prince," Mammon said seriously, grabbing a spare Varia jacket of Fran's and putting it on. "Come." Always glad to find new things to show the third lover, Fran followed his boyfriend, reaching to grab the hand that his own dwarfed. Mammon's unusually small form was adorable to the younger illusionist, even though it was odd that someone who was six years older than him was also six inches shorter than him.

Fran and Mammon walked outside, and Fran gasped to see the bright, sparkling crystals that danced to the ground in a sight that was deeply moving. "Wow, Mammon," Fran breathed, "this is beautiful. Did you do this?"

"No, you goofball, it's snow," Mammon replied, grinning. "I'd only read about it in books before, but my, is it better in life. This place doesn't usually get snowed on. We're pretty lucky."

Fran turned towards the Arcobaleno, and leaned in, letting Mammon wrap his arms around Fran's neck as they kissed. The younger illusionist moved his own arms beneath the other, and picked him up a good few inches off the ground, smiling against Mammon's lips when he felt the other's legs lock around his own hips. He could only remain in that tense position for a few moments, however, and soon eased the other back down, but didn't break the kiss until Mammon did so first.

"We seriously need to show Bel," Mammon breathed, "Come on."

The two headed back into Varia headquarters, and soon came up to Bel's room, and entered without warning. They were met with the sight of Bel sleeping, curled up in a tight little ball- the usual for winter- and they walked over to him, each taking a side to warm. Fran took the front, Mammon took the back, and the both of them snuggled up close to the prince, wrapping their arms over his form to place their hands on each other. "Mm...," Bel breathed. "Hi, Fran... Hi, Mammon..."

"Hi, Bel," the two returned in sync.

"We have something to show you," Mammon breathed against the prince's ear, before taking the chance he had and licking the same region. Fran grinned, and came forward so that his lips just barely brushed against the prince's.

"You'll have to get up out of bed," he husked.

"N'aw, c'mon, you two... you make the prince all hot," Bel complained, pushing the two other men back and sitting upright. "What is it?" After exchanging nods, Fran and Mammon each took an arm, and dragged the prince off of the bed, then started back towards the door to the magical sight outside. Bel was fairly docile through the trip, with only small complaints whenever they rounded a sharp corner, but once they reached the outside world, the prince was speechless. "Wow...," he gasped. "What's this? Monta, did you...?"

"No!" Mammon protested. "Goodness sakes, two, I'm not _that_ good; it's snow!"

Bel glanced back at Fran and Mammon, and reached up, brushing his bangs back so that they could see the eager, blue, puppy eyes beneath. Fran glanced at Mammon, and the Arcobaleno grinned at him. "Go ahead, Bel," he said. The prince broke into a wide, cheshire grin, and flung himself into the snow, smiling and laughing as he played by himself. As he did so, Mammon sat down on the steps, and Fran soon joined him. "How the hell do we bottom to a child like him?" Mammon asked Fran.

"I don't know," Fran replied. "I've been trying to figure that out for a while too- senpai!"

"Hm?"

"Don't eat the yellow snow!" Fran called. Bel shrugged, and got back to goofing off, and his two boyfriends continued their conversation. "He _is_ pretty damn cute," Fran mumbled.

"Not as cute as you," Mammon returned with a grin. Fran blushed lightly, then leaned in close to the Arcobaleno.

"Well, you're cuter than Bel and I combined," he murmured. Mammon's grin vanished in an instant.

"Now, Fran, just because my body is slightly- mind you, _slightly_ smaller than yours, does not mean you can pick on me," he said.

Fran chuckled. "Try telling me that in bed." Mammon's usually pale cheeks burned bright red in response, but just before he could argue, a ball of snow hit him in the arm.

"C'mon, Monta!" Bel called. "Fran, you too! Don't just sit there!"

Mammon growled, and stood, and several tentacles slid out from beneath his cloak, burying themselves in the snow, before coming back, and hurdling about eight snowballs towards Bel at once. The prince threw his arms up in submission, but the snow was already in flight, and it knocked the prince down with ease.

"Aw, Mammon, that was mean," Fran laughed. "Cool down, all right? You know we love you." As he said that, he leaned in, giving the Arcobaleno a brief kiss on the lips, before walking over to Bel. He dug the prince out of his snowy grave, and helped him back up, then observed in silence. Snow crystals adorned the prince's hair in multiple places, making his beauty even more pronounced, and as Fran leaned in to kiss Bel, he knew that Bel was thinking the same thing. The prince's lips were somewhat cold from the small amount of time he had spent out there, but as they kissed, Fran felt them thawing beneath his touch.

Mammon walked over soon after, looking a bit down, and the two others pulled him into a hug. "You getting jealous, Mammon?" Fran teased. "Even though I've already kissed you so many times..."

"Yeah, but I want attention from Bel, too," Mammon pouted, looking up at the blonde with sad, purple eyes. "You love me too, right, Bel?"

The prince released Fran in an instant, swooping Mammon up into his arms and kissing him, picking the smaller body up and holding it close as he did so. Being stronger than Fran had many advantages, Bel's favorite being the ability to hold Mammon like a child in his arms. The two of them desperately clung to each other's bodies, and Fran watched, running his fingers over his own lips as he witnessed the scene. Mammon mewled with delight as Bel came down, nibbling on the older man's ear, and Fran was fast to run and catch Mammon when Bel's grip fumbled. The three laughed as Mammon stood upright again, and enjoyed another little group hug, always happy to be beside each other.

**-Part 1: End**

* * *

><p>Hehehe~ This is usually my favorite love triangle with Mammon as the rival, so I was thinking, 'What if Fran and Mammon weren't rivals? What if they could be lovers, too?'<br>Hence, this fanfiction.

Please Review!


	2. Part 2: Fran

**Our First Snow**

**Part 2**

Bel, Mammon and Fran headed back into the house, too cold to remain out in the snow. Bel had his arm around Fran, Fran with his arm around Bel, and Mammon was becoming increasingly envious. Finally, Mammon sped up in front, and pointed an accusatory finger at Fran. "You're getting too much attention!" he protested, folding his arms. "I love the both of you so much, so tell me if I'm just an extra limb here!"

Bel glanced at Fran, and Fran responded by walking up to the shorter man. "You're not an 'extra limb,'" he said seriously. "Senpai and I don't do extra limbs. We don't play around. We love you, too. Right, senpai?"

"The prince also does not play around... with... um... people. And the prince declares that he, too, loves Monta!"

Mammon gasped as the two came to either side of him, then blushed as Fran and Bel worked together to get him on to the prince's back. "Hey, wa-," he began to protest, but he found himself speechless, and silently rested his head on Bel's, looking down at Fran, who's head currently came up to his stomach. "You two embarass me," Mammon murmured, closing his eyes.

"Shishishi, first it was too little attention, and now too much? Ushishi~ What does it take to please you, _Monta?" _Bel laughed, safely holding on to the older man's legs as he began to walk again. Fran kept his hand in place on Mammon's hips as the three moved, silently wondering if he _was_ being too greedy with the attention. He had tried to keep Mammon happy earlier, and didn't interfere when Bel gave the Arcobaleno special attention. Actually, the amount of distributed affection had seemed rather fair to the younger illusionist. But he knew that Mammon was always being haunted by his experience as an Arcobaleno, and from the experience of being completely abandoned in several fights- one of which killed him (although he was revived a while later). The younger illusionist had also heard that when the curse was lifted from Mammon, he had to undergo excruciating pain to grow up into even that small adult form that he was in.

Fran wasn't like that, because Bel never left his side. He was constantly protected by the prince, and never abandoned as Mammon had been. Mammon was the most important of the three of them, because he was the one who held them together. He was so scared of being left alone that his attitude kept Bel and Fran absorbed in the need to protect him. If Mammon were to leave, find others, or even die, Bel and Fran would be unable to stay with one another. But when the Arcobaleno was around, Bel and Fran adopted roles somewhat similar to parents, and they could only stay beside him.

The three headed into the living room, where Squalo and Xanxus had fallen asleep on a couch, Lussuria was silently reading a book by the fire, and Levi was behind him, trying to read the book as well. The Sun guardian looked up as the three approached, and smiled. "Morning, you three," he cooed, gesturing for them to join him. "You must be freezing," he commented as Bel let Mammon down on the couch. Bel sat beside Mammon, and Fran took the other side- the side closer to Lussuria. "Let me guess," Lussuria mused, crossing his legs as Fran sat down beside him. "You went outside and enjoyed the snow?"

"It was our first time," Mammon sighed, wrapping an arm around each of his lovers, and blushing as Bel leaned back particularly close to him.

"We had fun," Bel whispered, moving both arms around Mammon's waist and dragging him up into his lap. "_Adorable little Monta,"_ he murmured, before kissing the older man with passion. The illusionist whimpered, shifting himself into a more comfortable, more _suggestive_ position, and Fran watched, biting his lip as he saw the two kiss. It was like fur being rubbed the wrong way when he saw Mammon writhe and moan for Bel, and the same sensation when Bel's hands roamed the Arcobaleno's body. Where was Fran's love in that scenario? Did Mammon really deserve all that affection? Rather, did he _need_ it? And did Bel really like to seduce Mammon that much? Fran was sure that Bel loved him, too. So why was the prince so content with Mammon?

Fran's fist clenched as Mammon backed off, letting the words _'I love you,'_ fall from his lips in a way that somehow offended the younger illusionist. He wanted his two lovers back in his arms where they belonged, not squished up against each other. It was then that Fran felt a hand on his shoulder, and he glanced back at Lussuria, confused. "Hun," Lussuria began, looking at Fran over his sunglasses. "You know all you need to do is ask them. Don't just sit there and get jealous. Assert yourself, dear."

'Assert' himself. Fran heard that, and thought that yes, he would _'assert'_ himself. _Forget Mammon_. He'd had enough. Thinking that, Fran lunged forward, and shoved Mammon down onto the ground, snarling in anger. "That's right," Fran hissed. "I should be more forceful in my relationships, shouldn't I?" Mammon watched, startled, as Fran got himself in Mammon's previous position, and kissed Bel fiercely, leaving the older illusionist on the ground, hurt. Mammon soon stood, and stepped back, and his purple eyes shone with his sorrow as he turned to leave.

Lussuria would not have it, however. He loved his three homosexual boys with all his heart, and strongly disliked the idea of them disbanding. With that, he leapt to his feet, took Mammon, and hurdled him back onto the couch, then tore Fran away from Bel, and made the three of them sit still for a well-deserved scolding.

"Now, Fran-chan, that is not what I meant by 'be assertive,' and you know it. You and Mammon need to spend more time together- sometimes, it's like a battle over Bel with you two. You need to love _each other_ as well."

Fran glanced back at Mammon, and instantly felt sorry for the illusionist. Mammon was a soft-hearted man, and his feelings were very easily hurt. He could almost feel the sadness radiating off of the illusionist as he looked at him. They were supposed to be lovers, too! Fran leaned over and wrapped his arms around the older illusionist, murmuring, "I'm sorry, Mammon. I got jealous, and... well... I couldn't really control myself..."

Small arms locked around Fran's waist and hugged heartily, and Mammon whimpered, "Don't worry about it, Fran... I was being as greedy with Bel as I am with money. I'm sorry I made you feel that way..."

Fran rested his head on Mammon's shoulder, and sighed as the older illusionist clung to him so needily. He had to remember how much Mammon relied on their relationship. Their entire balance depended on his happiness. With that, Fran lowered the illusionist down, and kissed him, his face darkening as the older man's arms rested around his waist. "Fran," Mammon gasped. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Mammon," Fran murmured, kissing the illusionist back. "So much..."

Bel watched his two boyfriends, a grin on his face, and he nodded at Lussuria in approval. He was glad that his lovers were getting along again, but as he observed them, his heart slowly began to sink.

_He was part of it too, right?_

**-Part 2: End**

* * *

><p>One more to go... hopefully, everyone will be happy then! XD<p>

Please Review!


	3. Part 3: Belphegor

**Our First Snow**

**Part 3**

_That night..._

Bel observed Fran and Mammon as they ate dinner, brushing against each other frequently, and often looking up to gaze at him. But oddly enough, they were on the opposite side of the table. That fact made the prince feel lonely; usually, he would be between the two, or at least beside one of them. But apparently, today was different, _just _because Fran had lashed out at Mammon.

It was strange. Bel was very intrested in seeing Fran and Mammon fight with one another over him. It was fun. Their rivalry was adorable to him, and when they were happy with each other, they tended to... _exclude_ the prince. "Hey, Fran!" he called, in an attempt to get some attention. "How's dinner?"

Fran's expression made it seem as though he was mildly weirded out. "Uh, it's good, senpai," he said awkwardly. Mammon practically giggled over the matter, and Bel fumed as the older illusionist leaned in and whispered something in Fran's ear that made the other illusionist laugh as well.

"Bel-chan," Lussuria whispered, leaning over to the prince. "Just ask them for attention. I know they'd gladly give it."

Bel consideded what he was told, and frowned as he saw Fran pull Mammon into their umpteenth embrace. "Hey, you two!" he called. "If your not too busy with each other, how about a little affection before my knife flashes?" His voice was suprisingly like a snarl, scaring even him for a moment. But he felt that his actions were just- after all, if Mammon was allowed that affection, wasn't the prince, the aristocrat, the elite- also allowed that fondness?

"Bel...?" Fran breathed. "You okay?"

"No! I'm not!" Bel hissed, standing up. "You two are only on this planet to please me. You belong with me. Bow down, and get ready to follow through with some much-needed orders." The prince paused, stunned by his own fierocity, and his eyes actually watered a little when Fran and Mammon stood and left.

"For goodness sakes, Bel-chan!" Lussuria cried, smacking the prince on the back of the head. "You_ idiot!"_

"I'm sorry," Bel murmured. "I don't know what... came over me..."

Lussuria shrieked in disbelief of the antics of the three, and grabbed on to Bel's hand, then forced him along, taking him after the path after Mammon and Fran. "Fran-chan! Mammon-chan!" he called. "Hold up!"

It was no secret that Mammon and Fran were both mainly on the 'bottom' of the relationship, while Bel stayed exclusively at the 'top.' And on top of that, Fran and Mammon were both rather sensitive. Bel needed to understand that those two couldn't get closer to him unless he showed his own soft side. The two 'uke's turned around, and Fran held Mammon close, glaring at Bel fiercely. "Need something, your highness?" he growled. "Apparently, Mammon and I aren't important enough to you to even be considered people."

Bel grunted with pain as Lussuria cuffed him on the back of the head. "_Apologize!"_ the Sun snapped.

"I'm sorry," Bel whimpered. Lussuria smacked him again, this time shoving him forward.

"Be sincere about it!" he said.

"I'm sorry!" the prince cried. "Fran, Mammon, I love you both! I was just... I was jealous, because Monta and Froggy were being so close and loving with each other... I felt left out..." Nodding with approval and giving an exhausted huff, Lussuria walked away.

Fran glanced at Mammon, and the both of them blushed in the presence of their prince. "Well... it's not I ever _stopped_ loving you," Mammon grumbled. "But I'm going to make you pay."

Bel hung his head, waiting to be slapped, or punched, whatever it took to get the ones he loved back. "Wow, you don't know Mammon at all, do you, senpai?" Fran snickered. "Tell him, Mammon."

"A thousand euros," Mammon said. Bel glanced back up, and, his eyes shining with gratefulness, swept the older man into his arms and hugged him tightly, picking Mammon up and swinging him around, a wide grin plastered to his face.

"Thank you, Monta!" he cried, before crashing his lips into the smaller man's, and blushing as he felt Mammon's everything-below-the-belt region hug him as easily as arms could. "I love you," Bel breathed as they parted. "I love you so much."

"Hey, guys," Fran said awkwardly. "I love you, too..."

Bel glanced back at Fran, and he set Mammon down, then pulled Fran over, squishing the two illusionists against the wall as he forced himself around them. "You're both so amazing," Bel breathed, hugging the two Mists as they embraced each other. "I'm so lucky to have the both of you."

"And we're lucky to have you, Bel," Mammon joined in, his right arm hesitantly parting from Fran to join Bel's back. "You can pay me later."

"Mammon," Fran said, turning the older illusionist towards him. "Kiss."

Mammon nodded, and the two of them leaned up, but just before they could move in to kiss each other, Bel moved his head in between, causing the two pairs of lips to land on either of his cheeks. Fran and Mammon's hands met over Bel's back, and they intwined their fingers, moaning as they swirled their tongues over the prince's cheeks, both of them imagining kissing the other. Bel closed his eyes and moaned quietly, the odd sensation making him flush red with enjoyment.

Fran soon backed up, and the three lovers each took a step back, knowing that they shouldn't continue something so oddly affectionate here. "Let's go back to my room," Mammon offered.

_"Your_ room?" Bel repeated. "_Ooh_. We _never_ get to go into _your_ room."

The three headed along to Mammon's room, and as they entered, Mammon silently closing the door behind them, prince and frog observed the environment in silence. There were books neatly placed in shelves that ran over the entire, hexagonal perimeter of the walls, and a single, oval shaped bed in the middle of it all. Directly above was a painting of the night sky, with a crescent moon hanging directly over the bed. Several old, possibly hand-woven rugs covered the stone floor beneath.

"Looks like a wizard's room," Bel commented, sliding onto the bed. Fran joined him, and Mammon looked at the two, his cheeks darkening as he watched Bel place his hand on Fran's waist. It was as though dessert was perfectly laid out for him, the full extra, sweet meal, ripe for the picking. Mammon stalked towards the two, and joined them on the bed, smiling warmly at Bel as he nuzzled into Fran's side. "I love you, Fran," he whispered. "I love you, Bel."

"I love you, Mammon; I love you, Bel," Fran replied, leaning into Mammon as he gazed up at the prince.

"I love you, Fran; I love you, Mammon," Bel breathed, coming in to kiss Fran, while reaching to caress Mammon's cheek. The three of them soon fell asleep beside one another, each of them happy and satisfied. On the same day that they had seen their first snow, a deep realization also emerged. The key to maintaining their relationship wasn't Mammon's need, nor was it Fran's lust, nor was it Bel's looks.

_It was equality._

**-Part 3: End**

**-Owari**

* * *

><p>Ahh, a nice little threeshot, ne? I'm definitely into the 3-way romance between Bel, Fran, and Mammon. :D<p>

Please Review!


End file.
